


Quiveran Spellbook and Character Book

by Nyra_Moon



Category: Kaijudo, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyra_Moon/pseuds/Nyra_Moon
Summary: spellbook parts will be labeled QScharacter book labeled CB (book name)jump to the desired section from the intro.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

my character lists. titled by  
(book initials) character name   
for easy finding.   
Some characters have different descriptions in different books.   
  
use the jump panel to find who you want quickly.   
  
internet suggested   
  
(most art I will draw over bases found on the internet and found imagery. ) 


	2. sb Welcome to the Quivera

### All covens and orders have their own rules and spells. In choosing to join the Quivera you have found yourself in one of the most adaptive forms of magic.

As a newly fledged quiveran you will be assigned as a Sparrow to a coronated (graduated / fully fledged) member who will be your Guide.

Your Guide's responsibility is to help you find individuals who can teach you whatever skills you desire, along with teaching you the basics such as simple aura manipulation and hand to hand combat, as well as help you understand the milestones of progress in your training as you grow to reach them on your way to coronation.

Your magic will not be limited to one element or specialty but instead be reliant on your voice, imagination, and pain tolerance. Most spells are sung and increase in power in tandem with the amount of emotion and volume added. All magical spells are cast in Quivos, the Quivera's native language in the presence of special gemstones that pertains to that spell's affinity, the easiest ones will also match your affinity.

But with this power comes a price. Many faiths see magic as evil. We risk losing our eternity (good afterlife)  in joining, and we rarely live into our thirties.

 


	3. sb Affinities

On your sparrow bracelet, you will find  6 stones, milky quartz, ruby, sugilite, sapphire, emerald, and gaspeite, each one pertaining to an important aspect of our culture, and a symbol of a potential affinity you will develop in your time as a Sparrow.  
  
**Milky Quartz** is the stone of adaptation or difference. This affinity is rare and references a tendency to change with the situation. The spells best related are ones that cannot be related to a specific job or element, but may be used in either a social or combative way. It is represented by the color White.   
  
**Ruby** is the stone of Determination.  This affinity is commonly associated with active, goal driven people. It tends to be related to direct spells such as attacks. Bearers commonly gain the ability to absorb aura from heat sources. Some have even used this ability to maneuver across the tops of magma fields. It is represented by the color Red   
  
**Sugilite** , in its deep purple form, is the stone of Patience.  This affinity is all about being willing to wait for the right time to move, or. spells related are often about altering perception, and tend to be support spells although they are difficult to use socially, nor do many act as attack spells without a good bit of creativity. But in exchange, some show the ability to create small yet convincing illusion spells using less energy than other affinities, and steal energy from others. It is represented by the color Purple.   
  
**Sapphire** is the stone of Curiosity. This affinity often relates to a willingness to seek why every chance they get and try to figure out new hows. This stone tends to be related to area effect spells and those meant to aid in observing. Bearers of this stone make up about half of all spell writers. This affinity is represented by the color Blue.   
  
**Emerald** is the stone of Unity. Associated with Loyalty to their teams, the willingness to aid others and provide for those they care about. Many healing spells and some types of energy transfer are if this affinity. It is not uncommon to find oneself connected to Kaisper plants, occasionally forming the ability to make automations or control a sprout like an extension of themselves. It is represented by the color Green   
  
**Gaspeite,** in its yellow form, is the stone of Obedience. People with this affinity tend to be realistic in their worldview and very code driven. This stone is often related to persuasion spells and more recently has found itself a knack for dealing with electronics and it has been proven that bearers are capable of turning electricity into aura straight off the power grid. It is represented by the color Yellow   
  
Affinities can be mixed and the most a standard caster can bear is three. If you can cast certain spells in an affinity but not many you may have a 'tinted Quartz' affinity like amethyst.


	4. sb Specializations

###  Specializations

 

**Rank**  
  
 **Guide** \- a fully fledged Quiveran who sponsors a new recruit, called a Sparrow. Their responsibilities are to help the kid create their own support network and teach them that questions are not to be faced alone. Guides also see their students (typically 1, up to 6 each) through each milestone, including being the last obstacle before facing coronation.  
  
 **Coronated -** a fully fledged Quiveran without a sparrow. They have survived coronation and are now allowed to fight in battles or take a sparrow at any time.  
  
 **Sparrow** \- a student of the quivera who has yet to go through all their training and the coronation ceremony. Is assigned to a guide within 1 week of joining and typically stays as such for 1-5 years.  
 **  
Saire** \- a sparrow who is for any reason not linked to a guide, and usually keeps a more school like approach to learning.   
**  
GENERAL**  
 ****  
Leader \- arranges all planning and supplies for their team, due to a lower need for step by step command in battle they can hold a second position on smaller teams, but never scout due to the need to relay information, check it, and speak with the team in person to finalize plans.

**  
Brute** \- Brutes are meant to be the protectors of the group and tend to act as living shields whenever anyone is distracted from battle (healing, codebreaking, setting up cameras,) because they are the tanks of the group. Sometimes a group may have the brute hold a second position like scout or leader, but because of their duties to protect they are not allowed to also act as the team medic.

  
**Medic** \- the group healer both physically and mentally, they are often deemed the key-pin of the team, and so if they get hurt too badly a mission may be canceled or cut short (depending on the scout’s ability level and the availability of temps.) they are trained to a minimum of EMT regulation plus some mystical healing techniques.

  
**Scout** \- the first one in and often the last one out they gather last minute intel and clear paths, but they also serve as a ‘replacement member’ should anyone become incapacitated during a mission.

**Hunter** \- not directly assigned to any one team, instead there are 3-10 per district. they are in charge of team coordination directly, and take the place of any scout who is either filling in for another teammate or is otherwise unable to be on missions. Otherwise they gather information and/or handle communications/surveillance.

  
**Spy** \- fully independent they spend much of their time immersed in potential threats as z kind of emergency break. They are trained saboteurs who are more than capable of turning a fine tuned organization into a steaming pile of rubble.

 

####  **Jobs**

(District Level)   
  
**District captain** \- their duty is to arrange any supply transfering, banking, and housing for the teams working under them, take care of any crimes committed to or by Quiverans in their district, and handle territory disputes with other covens or orders in any way possible. Districts are usually fairly large, and are only limited to three days travel long. (luckily more populated areas tend to get split up further and may allow smaller districts beneath them.)   
**  
Profiteer** \- these kids are often performers and are in charge of bringing money into the coven. They get to keep 30-85 % of all earnings depending on how much they make (more made more given), the rest go back to the coven and is used to supply missions and get necessities for the coven. These members are often privileged with higher quality supplies.

****  
Recruitment Officer \- they find anyone looking for a new path and do their best to make contact and set them on the path to magic, most focus on aura users for the quivera but it is common for one to pick up kids for other covens simply to get them out of bad situations. They are also required to 'unlock' magic in their recruits and give them a quick 101 so the new students can hit the ground running. Make first spell books for kids (mini pamphlets in all reality like the one you are reading now.)   
  
**Artiface** \- protects artifacts in their district and Handle any distribution or loaning. It is their duty to ensure all artifacts in their care are kept safe even when shipped to a separate district or to 'HQ'   
****  
Weapons Keeper \- runs the district armory and retains the ability to control many supplies in the area.   
  
**Spy Keeper** \- keeps tabs on all district missions and commands all spy's and hunters who are currently within his/her domain

####  ****  
  
Coven HQ based

Not everyone chooses to go out on a team and spend the rest of their lives doing missions, and we have plenty of options just like the outside world, below are just a couple.

 

**Education Officers** \- basically professors, although they often lead hands on training and are allowed to make practice missions for their kids (such as the espionage kids hiding little led lights about to show how to cover a room with cameras, or ‘familiar magic’ going into the woods sto try and connect with wild animals around the world)

  
**Teacher's aids** \- some kids who go out on teams help teachers when they are at hq, but are not around enough to have their own class. Sometimes they hold seminars on anything from swimming to torture resistance tactics. 

  
**Forge Keepers** \- they make weapons in the main forge, both long time classics like swords to new inventions of their own. Coven inventors often hold this title. 

  
**Intel Coordinators** \-  these smart people handle communications throughout the coven and often have access to any kind of documentation (real or forged) that is necessary. They act as 

  
**Swordbearer** \- an ambassador to other covens/orders and bodyguards of the headmaster/mistress and any outside ambassador coming in, requires training in politics.

  
**Headmaster/Headmistress** \- the leader of the coven, they are required to assign all major positions, as well as act as the final decision maker. To get this position you need to still be a sparrow and selected by the previous headmaster. Then you go through a special coronation. Please note that you would never be allowed to take a sparrow of your own kind in this position.

 

**Advisors** \- former headmasters/mistresses that take it upon themselves to council the current leader of the coven.

 

_As you likely noticed only the leader of the coven has the word ‘master’ in it's title (only because that was the best translation to english). This is because the Quivera do not believe that there is any place for the title ‘Master’ amongst their ranks for it feins complacency, that everything that can be learned has and they can simply stop pushing themselves further. For this reason the Quivera have dubbed themselves as ‘eternally young’ despite being the third oldest still existing coven at 12,000 years old._ _keepers are equivalent to any other coven’s ‘master’ of the same duty, but the Quivera refuse to call anyone a master under the idea that it implies completion of ones learning._

 


	5. Cb Castar the Controller

 

_Made up_ _kaiju_ _._

 

 

  
**Civilization(s)** \- 1/2 Darkness 1/4 light/water

**Flavor** **text** \- _Hello, I must say you have quite the will. I will enjoy taming that spirit to my purposes._

**Description** \- a second generation hybrid, Castar was raised on the boarder of the darkness and water civilization. She once worked for a lord of darkness (Megara's brother) but when he died, Castar began exploring new civilizations and taking a new host after wearing the previous to exhaustion, imprisonment, or death.

Size- main body is about as big as a medium-large housecat, while the antenna can extend to as long as 5 feet, but are usually only 1.5-2 feet, and the tail section is the same. Each leg is only 4 inches long.

She has a scorpion like build that is dark purple and blue with antique gold accents, like the tail barb and patterning across her shell. With three black eyes arranged in a triangle on her head she can easily be the 'eyes on the back of your head'. On her mouth there are three proboscis like tentacles  with barbs similar to thorns that link into the nervous system, one behind each ear and the center one connected   to the base of the skull. Her crescent shaped tail barb hooks into the base of the spine and is used to paralyze her victim while she sleeps.

**Abilities** -  mind control, summons with host (even a human one).  invisibility when not controlling host (Short term when controlling) Learns abilities from each host and can sometimes use them with the current one.

_In chapter description_

My first thought seeing the midnight purple and blue creature was one of a hybrid of a metal plated scorpion without the claws and a leach. Two antennae like tentacles followed the curve of my neck and into my hair, a third shorter one sunk like a proboscis into the base of my skull. Her tail ended with a razor-sharp barb that held her to the base of my spine while the 8 insect like legs seemed to be burrowed into my sides.


	6. Cb (OCaO) Nyra Moon

**(OCaO) Nyra Moon**

  
she is the same person in both books, but 16 to 30 is a big gap with a lot of big events in the middle. many carryovers will have 2 parts like this because I have different readers for both books.   
  
  
  
16 years old   
  
wild long blond hair she keeps tucked up in a hat, braid, or bun.    
  
blue eyes, although they are almost snow white. They get darker when she's tired.   
  
A self-described "Natural Disaster"  she never can get through a day without some kind of mess. She is instinctive, likable and bright, although if she doesn't like someone they are in for one hell of a bad day. Nyra hates being ordered into a responsibility, but will happily take on projects to completion so long as she is left to her own devices. A natural teacher and leader with a gift for finding talent and getting people where they will be most effective, she is actually terrified of leading, instead she often serves as a second in command ensuring the person she decided was in charge has everything they need for success.   
  
Hopes and dreams   
Nyra always wanted her own family, or at least her own sparrow.    
Her dream house is a 3 bedroom tree house with plumbing and internet.


	7. Cb (OCaO) Jack Saitctisalnis

**(OCaO) Jack Saitctisalnis**

  
White skin hidden beneath pale makeup, naturally gold eyes. always wears a neck covering and some sort of hat over his ears, occasionally a black wig.    
  
After a rough introduction to his first real friends, he has become the sarcastic voice of reason. At 19 he is the sparrow of Apollo, leader of team Deity.    
He is also a 'Hunter' for California district 3 with a specialization in data work and almost precognitive security monitoring, although he often assists his guide on quests even outside his district.    
Nyra's best male friend, he keeps the team healthy, coordinates any multi team operations, and holds the position of any scouts who are out of their position. 


	8. Cb (RB) Nyra Moon

**(RB) Nyra Moon**

  
Terran (human from earth) with greying blond hair and pale silver eyes that turn blue w/ exhaustion. Nyra acts as the Headmistress of the Quivera, and frequently acts as an ambassador of Earth to foreign dignitaries. now 25, she married to Jack, adoptive mother of Tigris Moon (and unofficially Henri Dathomire too)   
  
naturally playful and instinctive, and due to her roots as a scout she tends to macgyver solutions, and she loves to joke with her friends from team deity about how she somehow was the last straight one standing.    
  
fairly psychotic, but given all the stress of leading a coven and protecting her homeworld for years after she was supposed to die. Its understandable. She's an incredibly powerful Quivaran elite who has found it difficult to challenge herself now that she is higher on the social ladder than she ever thought she would be.   
  
niece to The Choten (from Kaijudo) but she is incredibly protective of her adoptive brother Ray Pierce-Okamoto, She has connections everywhere,  ~~even within other realities thanks to her status as a Dimension jumper,~~


	9. Cb (RB) Jac'ilnisa "Jack" Moon

**(RB) Jac'ilnisa "Jack" Moon**

  
Pau’an, with a rare mutation for naturally gold eyes, bald    
As the former grand inquisitor, few from outside the coven are willing to trust him, especially non-imperials.   
  
Due to odd circumstances and a longer than human lifespan he is chronologically 48, biologically 29,   
  
He is married to Nyra Moon, the Father of Tigris, and a former Jedi guardian and spice addict, turned escort, turned quivaran hunter, he has lived a lot of different lives in his extended lifespan.    
  
loves to cook, and he taught Tiger everything he knows   
  
Speaks Basic/English, Quivos, Urandi, and German.   
  
Pan, Wiccan


	10. Cb (RB) The Quiverans section 1

**Hornet** (Terran, Latin descent, honied tan skin over a muscular form, elbow length black hair, shining brown eyes) Coronated 19 years old, Quiveran medic of team Tito. Aggressive, powerful and fast to attack, he would have ended up a brute if it wasn't for his passion to learn veterinary medicine. In a Thor level relationship with his war axe, Wiccan

**Vixen** (Terran, east indies decent, honey brown eyes, burning red hair always tied into a ponytail)Sparrow, 15 years old, Quiveran Brute for team Aunk. Bold and full of energy, she loves to scare people with glitter traps, specializes in energy alteration and fights with an electrostaff, wiccan

**Sekhmet** (Terran, Arabic descent, with aquamarine eyes, raven hair) Sparrow, 17 years old, Quiveran medic for team Aunk. typically patient and slow to cause permanent damage to any object or person, but knows exactly how to take a weapon or another warrior out of commission in under a minute. Specializes in disabling spells like the Aurora curse, primary weapon is a blow dart , secondary is a small lion head shield. Wiccan

**Kuma** **Lisa** (Terran, Bulgarian descent, dyed grey hair to match her dark grey eyes) Sparrow, 16 years old, Scout of team Ankh. Quiet and decisive, no one knows what she's thinking or feeling ever. Primary weapon may not truly be the blaster or silver knife she carries.

**Henri** **Dathomir** (Zabrak, Nightbrother descent, Black military cut hair with brown eyes, dark skin with light almost ivory markings) 14 years old, Sparrow of Headmistress Nyra Moon. forgetful and shy he tends to stick with Tiger who he sees as an older brother, despite his occasional jealousy of wanting to be as accepted as Tiger. Thanks to years as posing as human he became an apt illusionist upon entering the coven, far more apt than expected for the first alien in the Quivera.

**Airmid** (Terran, dirty blond with vibrant and friendly green eyes, Norse decent) Coronated. 27 years old. Full time medic with the gift to fix any energy pattern, whether the other energy likes aura or not. As a result she is seen as the most powerful healer of all of Earth's known mystics.  She is as graceful as she is powerful, and although she is a kind and generous person, she is not to be trifled with. This character is thanks to **Fatcat06** , on Wattpad! read their stuff! Its amazing!

**Salimah** (mouse brown hair and olive eyes, american decent) Sparrow, 12 years old. A quick and independent learner with a passion for finding secrets, the future is completely open to her.


	11. Cb important non Quiverans

**Doctor** **"** **Rauff** **"** **Saitctisalnis** (Pau'an, grey eyes, bald) chronologically 48, biologically 35, genetics specialist and medical doctor, hot tempered mama bear type, straight, incredibly religious to her goddess Deri-rewa (muslim like religion)

**Mitth'raw'nuruodo** **"Thrawn"** (Chis, bluish black hair, ruby red eyes)Grand Admiral of the Galactic Empire chronologically 28, biologically 39, loves art, massive crush on Nyra (ex bf/gf) brilliant strategist who easily predicts the thoughts and actions of others, raised to the Chiss Ascendancy as a noble, straight, faith Unknown (pretend to be a quiveran wiccan like nyra)

 

**_My take on Thrawn for this story_ **

  
**Tigris Moon** (Terran/ Pau'an hybrid, raven hair, gold eyes) due to a _LONG_ story told in OCaO, he's chronologically 14, biologically 18. A fairly well known choreographer and dancer, he actually managed to convince his father to teach him more... adult styles like pole and scarf dancing. Both he is quite good at. He loves ribbon dancing the most, especially after seeing circus performers hang from beautiful silk banners attached to the ceiling. 

He dreams of being a Lindsey Sterling style violinist, runs his mom's club 'The Aviary'. Despite being the son of two powerful warriors, he faints at the sight of blood. But being the combination of two orders and a coven has had powerful repercussions for this young man with the voice of a siren. Most of his fans are somewhat upset that he's Ace, although his father believes no one is good enough for his little prince anyway.


	12. Energy  Signatures

Your energy signature, which is often referred to as an aura pattern is part of what defines your mystical presence, and some contain extra abilities or limitations. Although certain auras are more likely to have certain affinities they are not promised, and unlike affinities you are what you are for life. They rarely affect social status, but it does determine what coven or order you are placed into.

Since you are reading this book it is highly likely that your energy signature is Aura prevalent, which means that the energy your body runs and processes the best is aura. Below I have listed a couple types of energy you will likely encounter as you become more used to magic.

 

(Many differences in magic that don't otherwise interact are in terms of under or over is due to the result of their first confrontation.)

 

#####  **Astral (Stars)**

Astrals are often seen as kind hearted dreamers, but they often have a level of foresight and tend to be extremely lucky. They are Aura’s greatest ally despite being weak to it. Their energies are strengthened by astronomical events and become immensely powerful on starships due to their intense connection with space, yet don't do as well underground or in thicker atmospheres. (So we usually go to their mountain temples rather than have them join us in our cave based hq) Most Astrals are in the same order, (The House of the Night, or Night-breds for the caster title*) and hold influence over people's fortunes (think that psychic who only does night readings). They are also in tune with dimensional rifts and can determine when a paritime fracture* forms

Strong against: Mana, 

Level with: Ṣẹda, Force

(relatively) Weak against: Aura

#####  **Aura (loose energy)**

The Quivera are the best known users of this energy, but there are a couple other covens and orders with the same basis. Aura is produced by the interference between different elemental energies within the atmosphere of a planet, allowing us to have a good bit of influence on the world around us. As a result our energy can be overpowered by energies produced by individuals like Mana because it tends to form a bubble of more stable energy around where it is concentrated. In this case our bodies will actually recoil when contact is made with the energy in a phenomenon called a ‘Mana burn’, it hurts like hell yet it begins to  heal as soon as distance is added. We cannot produce energy normally in space and require energy to be put into the air on spaceships (oddly enough force sensitives act as energy concentrators that help us tolerate space travel.) Please note that different planets have different energies, which will affect your magic. We tend to strengthen with proximity to a planet's core and as a result many of our temples and bases are underground or carved into stone.

Strong against:, (mild)Astral, (very)Force

Level with: Ṣẹda,

Extreamly Weak against: Mana

#####  **Mana (Control)**

Mana users like the Vori or Kaijudo Duel Masters rely on internally produced energy that holds the same range of frequencies as a mystical barrier called the veil. This energy like aura can be solidified into shapes like bubble shields or simple energy weapons, and it has the potential for use with limited teleportation in the hands of the Vori, but the Duelists are capable of reaching past the other side, although details of this ‘other side’ is held secretly by the order.

Very Strong against: Aura

Level with: Ṣẹda, Force

Weak against: Astral, 

#####  **Ṣẹda (Creation)**

Of the five mystical groups, the Atlantis order is well known for their automatons (for us it's because we usualy have to clean up after the ones that go rouge). their creations are made and 'brought to life' with the use of soul fragments or bundled up emotions. Also think animated objects and plants, more recently some computer programs. 

Strong against: 

Level with: Aura, Force, Mana,  Astral

Weak against:  

 

#####  **Force (life)**

The force is one of the few energies that contains internal factions (Dark/Light/Bendu or Grey) with the kind of differences that almost categorize them as separate entities. This energy is extremely weakened by earth, but elsewhere in the galaxy it produces powerful telekinesis, telepathy, empaths, and a general connection with other living things. The force often behaves like a living being and provides foresight to ask it’s followers to strengthen one of the three factions. Jedi are light side, Sith darkside, and there are two parallel factions of neutral called the Bendu and the Grey Jedi. Currently this energy is unstable due to the long term strength of the light side. We hope to help it repair itself through encouraging the Bendu path.

Simplified definitions of strength;

the light side is relatively aloof but comes when it's called so much as you don't ask for more than you need, and it gets kinda evasive when you ask for too much. Think of a child, they want to help, but unless you are doing what it wants it could get bored.

Dark side energy on the other hand likes to be actively used, and may act more efficiently in subconscious tasks  but also tends to be addictive and mark it's user (gold+red or silver eyes, premature wrinkling, paranoia, mood instabilities)

The Greys are a mix between the two, Bendu is more aggressive and concentated and grey j. Is very life tuned and passive ability based.


End file.
